FNaF: Friend or Foe?
by AllFantasyStories
Summary: A young 15 year old girl named Amanda is taken to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with her 6 year old brother, Zac. When she meets Foxy, the pirate fox, and the 3 mascots of the pizzeria, her life is forever changed. Join Amanda on an exciting but horrifying adventure, as the new security guard, and even the new mascot... Rated T for gore, suggestive themes, and mild language, ect.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"C'mon sis! We're gonna be late!" The young boy said as he grabbed his older sisters's wrist, dragging her across the driveway.

"Zac, stop that! We have 30 minutes until we go! And stop dragging me, it hurts!" The older 15 year old girl said to her young 6 year old brother, Zac. Zac started to pout. He gave her big puppy eyes, which she absolutely hated.

"But Amanda, I wanna gow! I wanna see da ammamatromics!" He replied, with his 'hard-to-understand' baby voice. Amanda frowned at his last word.

"It's animatronic, not amama- whatever you said." Amanda corrected, slightly annoyed with his stupidity of pronouncing words. Zac didn't like reading, or talking properly. But still, he was her little brother, and she cared about him, and he cared about her.

"Zac, Amanda, are you two arguing again?" A voice said behind Zac, which came from her garage. She looked over Zac, to see her dad, Paul, walk over to them. Zac turned around, putting on his fake smile, and Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"No, I was just telling Zac how to pronounce animatronic." Amanda responded, slightly smiling at his excitement of going to Freddy Fazbear's. That place was a pizza restaurant, with slightly creepy looking animatronics, used for entertainment.

"He's that excited?" Paul asked. Amanda nodded. Paul just laughed warmly.

"Well, the young boy went there for his birthday, but..."

Paul immediately trailed off. She knew what he was thinking. She and Zac were celebrating Zac's 4th birthday, when the... 'Accident' happened. She was there when it happened. One of the animatronics on stage, she couldn't remember which one it was, fell off the stage on accident, falling on to her, it's snout locking on to her lips. It was super embarrassing, but then some stupid un-mature boys grabbed him and started kicking him, and it happened. The robot's sharp teeth sunk into one of the children's heads, right onto the frontal lobe. People tried to release his grip on the boy's head, and it ripped. Amanda shuddered at the thought. She was right in front of the boy when it happened...

"Amanda, you ok?" A voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought."

"I sometimes, think 'bout pizza, and how cheesy it is." Zac randomly said.

Paul looked over to me, and I was surprised at what he said next.

"The bite of 87, you're thinking about that, aren't you?" My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know? Was it obvious? Well, he did run over to her and Zac, and swiped them up, and ran to the car, out of fear the robot would strike them next. She couldn't blame him. The robot literally KISSED her. Her dad must of thought he was attacking her. Even Amanda was still confused about it.

"Dad, if you hate that place so much, why are we going back there?" She suddenly asked. Paul froze for a second, before responding. He sighed.

"Because, I feel like Zac should be able to go there one more time, to enjoy it one more time. I know it's crazy and all, and I know you're mo-" He suddenly stopped talking, discontinuing his sentence. Mother. She went out the bad way. She used to work as the night guard for that nightmare of a place, but one of the animatronics broke her back, and she was brought to the hospital immediately. They tried to save her, but she passed away. Dad went silent for a week, and usually cried whenever he saw Amanda. He said She looked just like her. Long brown hair, in a ponytail. Greenish yellow eyes, and sparkling pale skin. Poor dad, he had been through so much pain.

"Dad, you don't have to do this." Amanda said, not wanting him to feel pain again, knowing his wife's death was caused by one of the loved robots. He sighed.

"This last time, Amanda, even though I-"

"Hey-ya! Can we gow alwedy? You guys keep talkin', and we'll neva get there!" Zac complained, completely interrupting Paul.

"Ok, Zac. Get in the car. Let's get this over with..." Paul responded, muttering the last sentence so Zac wouldn't hear him. They stepped in the car, and took off. Amanda had a bad feeling about this.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Chapter 2:

The car stopped. Zac jumped up in his seat, yelling, 'We're gonna see fweddy again!' God, how could Zac love them so much? How could Zac STILL remember their names? It's been 2 years since he went there! Zac was a questionable kid.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I gow in!" Zac yelled.

"Yes, Zac, just don't go too far, okay-" Paul's sentence was cut off when Zac ignored him, and ran into the building.

"Darn it Zac, COME BACK! Amanda, could you unload, I need to get Zac!" Amanda nodded, so she wouldn't delay him. He ran out of the car, and rushed into the building. She was left alone in the front seat of the car. She stayed still for a few seconds. She then grabbed her dad's sun glasses, his iPhone 6, a pocket knife, incase something 'happens', and her Spyro hat.(It's not a skylanders hat, it's a legend of spyro one!) She uneasily walked into the building, crowded with people. How could they still come here?! After the bite, wouldn't they fear the place? Did they feel safe because the robots couldn't go off stage anymore, or did the owner come up with some stupid story so they wouldn't go out of business? Who cares. These people are insane.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?" Amanda heard a woman say, to her dad and Zac.

"We're here to, um, eat pizza and watch the band." Paul said, Amanda noticing her dad's grip on Zac's arm. He clearly didn't want him running off again.

"Hey, you look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"Maybe I was here when Suzana was hurt, Fiona." Paul responded. How did he know her? She wasn't wearing a name tag.

"Oh my, Paul... I hardly recognised you... Why are you here? Wouldn't you hate it here?" Fiona asked, obviously surprised about his presence.

"Zac should be able to see them one last time, ON stage." He said, making everyone around him hear him emphasise the word, on. Fiona's face saddened.

"I guess so, and before you ask, I'm still working here because I was robbed. He took 3/4s of my money. Now I'm stuck here. Every other business thought I was un-useful." She said with disappointment in her voice. She was robbed? Poor her. It must have sucked to find that out. Fiona tired to change the subject.

"So Zac, how old are you now?"

"I'm six, and Fweddy is mah favouwite ammamatromic!" Zac responded, jumping up and down with excitement. However, Paul wasn't so excited.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time... See you sometime, hopefully..." Fiona said, and went into the crowd. Paul sighed, and walked to where the animatronics were, Zac eagerly following behind. Amanda, though, just slowly walked behind them. Something about this placed scared her, and soon, she would find out what.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Something Strange

Hey guys, it's me, AllFantasyStories,

there was an error in the last chapters! Amanda wasn't 13 when the Bite of 87 took place, she was 8 years old. DX

sorry. Derp. Also, I know some people are saying that the chapters are too short. Don't worry! I will make them longer, but I have already posted this story on another website, so I can't change anything, or it will all mess up! But without further adu, let the story begin!

(Foxy X OC) Freind Or Foe? FNaF: Chapter 3

The group walked into the dining room. It was LOUD. There were children singing, running, giggling, and yelling. Amanda observed the place. There were lots of tables with party hats, but mostly filled with plates of pizza, a floor with black and white tiles set up in a pattern like a chessboard, doors all over the place, and a stage. She looked up at the stage, and what she saw almost scared her. On her left, there was a purple bunny, on her right, a yellow chicken, and in the middle, a brown bear.

"Excuse me..." She asked to one of the parents. The mother looked at her, and gave a questioning look.

"What are the names of the animatronics?" The parent gave her a look that seemed like, 'How could you not know?' She then just smiled. Weird...

"Well, the bunny is Bonnie, the chicken is Chica, and the bear is Freddy Fazbear."

'Wow, what cheesy names. Even I could think of better ones.' Amanda thought. She thanked the parent, and went looking for her dad and brother. They were sitting down at a table, watching the band play. Zac looked like he was having the time of his life, but Paul looked uneasy. The band didn't strike an interest in her. They looked creepy. She walked over to Paul.

"Hey dad, I'm going to look for another place to go. I don't like the band." As soon as she said the last sentence, she looked up to the stage, and it looked like all three robots looked at her. 'What the hell?!' Amanda thought. That, was, creeeeeeepy.

"Well, that's good, but I heard that there's an arcade around. Maybe you could go there? But, don't be too long, I don't want to leave you alone." He responded. An arcade? That didn't sound interesting, but it sounded better than listening to these things.

"Dad! I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Amanda responded, and left to find the arcade. She herd her dad say something, but she couldn't hear it over all the commotion. She walked to the door, and opened it, and went inside.

The room was filled with a small group of kids. She frowned. More commotion. She looked around, trying to find something fun, and not kiddy to do. She looked around, and found another door. It was different from the others. It wasn't brown, but a lavender purple. There was a sign at the top, but it looked like most of the ink had vanished. It said:

Piætę's €0v=

She couldn't read it. Wait... She remembered this door. It was familiar. As she tried to read the worn down sign, she finally came up with a way too familiar name.

Pirate's Cove.

When she looked up things on the internet for Freddy Fazbear Pizza, there was this dumb rumor that an animatronic was still inside. There probably wasn't, but curiosity got the best of her. She quietly opened the door, and snuck in. The room was dark and empty, a bunch of broken wood and other broken things were scattered across the floor, too many to name. But, across the room, there was a purple curtain, with white stars. She dodged a spider coming down from the ceiling, and slowly approached the stage. The more closer she came to it, the more she started shaking. She was finally at the curtain. She quietly climbed up the stage, and tiptoed to the curtain.

'I'm so stupid. Well, here goes nothing!' She slowly opened the curtain, and almost got a heart attack from what she saw. There was another animatronic, the rumors were true. It looked like it was a fox, or something, but something was different about it. It had a hole in it's chest, showing an endoskeleton, no feet, only showing metal plates, and holes in his pants, and arms. It's mouth was broken, and it's right eyelid was halfway down. But it's eyes scared her the most. They were glowing yellow.

"H-Hey there... um, who are you? You look familiar." Amanda suddenly said.

Silence.

The robot stared into space, blankly. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Of course. They must of shut him down. But why did they just leave him here?" Who knows. She started to get off the stage, but heard a creak behind her. She froze, and quickly looked behind her. The fox looked sad, as if he was saying, 'Don't leave me, I have no friends!' Amanda went up to the fox. She started leaning her face to his, as if she heard something.

Creak.

Suddenly, as fast as lightning, one of the arms grabbed her back, and pushed her towards his chest. The other one, was pressed on her mouth. Amanda tried to scream. She tried to escape, but it was too strong.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway, and another Friend

Freind Or Foe? FNaF: Chapter 4

Amanda froze. The robot TALKED. To HER. How?! So the rumors about them being haunted must of been true...

"Mmph!" Amanda squealed, the fox's paw still on her mouth, while his hook was pressing against her back.

"Don't talk, or ye'll be sorry." It said, with it's pirate accent. Amanda wanted to cry. What would it do to her? Kill her?

"Now, I'm gonna make this simple. I'll take me hand away from yer mouth, and ye don't scream. If ye do, yer dead. Understood?" It said again. What would it do to her? Was he going to tell her to leave the pizzeria and never come back?

"W-What do you want...?" She managed to say quietly.

"The better question is, what do ye want?"

"I heard rumors that you were still here, and curiosity got the best of me..." She managed to say. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her.

"Well, ye didn't make such a smart choice. Ye see, ol' Foxy's been lonely, he needs a robot to comfort him..." He sticked his snout in Amanda's face, which made her WAY too uncomfortable.

"... and play with him..."

As soon as Amanda heard that, it felt like she had super human strength. She screamed, and pushed the robot's chest away from her, and took steps back. She fell off the stage, landing on the cold hard floor. The fox was recovering. She got up, and tried to run to the door when she tripped on a piece of wood. When she looked at it, she found it was not wood.

It was a fluffy tail.

She saw Foxy rise from the stage, his eyes so yellow it hurt Amanda's eyes.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Amanda just ran, kicked the door open, and slammed it shut behind her.

She fell to the ground, but someone picked her up.

"Girl, what were you doing?!"

It was a boy's voice. Amanda looked up, to see a boy about a year older than her, with blue eyes and brown short hair. She awkwardly took his hand, and she was up on her feet. She wanted to cry.

"What... What was that thing?" She said, still terrified about what happened. The boy looked mad.

"That was Foxy. He's been shut down for awhile, so I guess all that loneliness got to him. You're lucky to be alive."

What was he talking about? Did he KNOW that crazy freak?! And he called it a he...

"W-W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Amanda said, still processing what he said.

"I knew Foxy. Do you know about the 5 missing children?"

"Yes..."

"Well, my old friend Daniel haunts Foxy. He's a good guy, or was..."

Amanda's eyes widened. It sounded so fake, yet so true. Poor... What was his name?

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, but first, who are you, you look familiar..."

"My name is Amanda. The last time I was here, I got kissed by that... that THING..."

The boys eyes widened with surprise.

"I know you! You're the girl who witnessed the Bite of 87! Police have been looking for you for questioning, since you were the oldest of all the kids. But anyways..."

The boy looked at Amanda, and puffed out his chest.

"The name's Mike. Mike Schmidt."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: The Band

**Just a quick message, I have started another story about an AU, so go check that out if you like this story!**

**Also, if you want to read this somewhere else, go to deviantart and look for 'AlicornSolarAndLunar', that's my name. I also have tumblr, it's 'TheFiveNightsatFreddysFan', or 'XTeenGames'. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Friend or Foe? Five Nights At Freddy's: Chapter 5

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mike." Amanda said, shaking hands with him. He smiled, which for some reason made her blush.

"Amanda! It's time to go!" She heard her father call. She sighed.

"Sorry, I have to go now."

"It's ok. Maybe we could meet up on Friday?" Mike asked. Amanda knew it was Wednesday, and she was free on Fridays. She smiled.

"I would like that. See you later!" Amanda said, smiling and waving. As she exited, she met face to face with purple eyes. Amanda jumped, when she realized who was in front of her.

Chica.

"Hello ma'm! Before you go, are you going to finish your pizza? If not, can I have it?" The robot said, with a cheerful voice. Amanda stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Chica, are you trying to steal pizza again?" A deeper male voice said behind the chicken. A purple figure and a brown one came up to the dancer. Freddy and Bonnie.

"Chica, you really need to stop." The purple bunny said, clearly sounding grumpy. The bear stepped in front of the two, and facing Amanda.

"Excuse them. They don't get along." Freddy said, looking at the two bickering robots. Amanda just stared. Then she saw Paul appear, waving her over, not daring to go near the robots.

"Excuse me, but I need to go..."

"Don't go yet! I haven't even started my guitar solo yet!"

"I haven't done my solo dance yet!"

"And we need to sing for new customers, even though you look familiar..."

Paul finally got the courage to grab Amanda's hand, then run into the crowd of people. The three robots stared for a second.

"Ru-de!" Chica said. Freddy stared.

'Where have I seen her...?'

"So, how was your day?" Paul asked, still shaken up from going near the band.

"It was amazan! The amamamtomocs wer awesome!"Zac said, nothing wrong in his day.

"Good to not know, Zac. You Amanda?"

Amanda hesitated for a second, remembering what happened with Foxy, but then she thought about Mike...

"Well, I met this nice boy, he was very polite." Amanda said, blushing again. Zac just made a grossed out face.

"Well, that's good. Something good about that place. Also, what were those monsters talking to you about?"

When Amanda heard him say 'monsters', she assumed he meant the band.

"Well, Chica wanted my pizza, Bonnie and Freddy told her off, and they wanted to play a song for me. But, Freddy said I looked familiar to him."

Paul was quiet for a few seconds, but then he responded.

"Just ignore him. You probably look like another kid."

Amanda had the feeling he was lying, but she shook away the feeling. When she told Paul about meeting up with Mike, he decided to let her go. She was actually excited about going to that place for once.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Tricked Ya

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to update! Been busy! Anyway, I have another story I've started (it's also FnaF), and if you like this story, you should check it out! It's called, The Switch up. It's like Friend or Foe, but Amanda's not in it. But the main character is female and is like Amanda, but not as much as a scardy cat. XD**

**Anyway, on with the story! ^.^**

(Foxy X OC) Friend or Foe? Five Nights At Freddy's: Chapter 6

It was their 7th time hanging out. Amanda had grown close to Mike, and found out what feeling she was feeling when she saw Mike. Love. She fell in love with him when she first met him. They would play in the arcade together, eat pizza and cake together, so much that they became friends with Fiona, and she even memorized the foods they got. But, little did the couple know, every time they came, the three mascots would watch them, silently. Freddy seemed to watch them the most, but he would mainly watch Amanda. There was something familiar about her, and something, that made him feel... threatened.  
>"Freddy, you seem uneasy. What's wrong?" Bonnie asked Freddy, snapping him out of his thoughts.<br>"It's that girl. There is something strange and familiar about her."  
>"We've noticed as well." Bonnie said, him and Chica nodding their heads in agreement.<br>"Well, when I have the chance, I'm going to capture her, and ask her who she is. Then we'll get answers." Freddy said, still watching Mike and Amanda.  
>"You won't hurt her, right?" Bonnie asked, worry in his voice. Freddy turned to him, with a look of surprise and confusion.<br>"Of course not! Well, only if I have to. Besides, why do you care so much?"  
>When Freddy said that last part, Bonnie immediately blushed. (If he could! XD)<br>"U-U-Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" He said, turning towards the audience, pretending nothing happened.  
>"Ooh, you like her!" Chica said, with a lovey voice. Freddy didn't look amused. Chica's comment made Bonnie blush even more.<br>"Sh-Shut up! I do not!"  
>"Yes you do!"<br>"Do not!"  
>"Do to!"<br>"Do not!"  
>"Do to!"<br>Freddy face-palmed while the two started their dumb arguing. He focused his attention back to the girl. He would find out who she was...

-

"Man, I think I had too much cake."  
>Mike said, holding his stomach. Amanda copied.<br>"Same, I feel sick..."  
>Mike had worry written all over him.<br>"Well, why don't you go to the bathroom? I don't need to go, I think I just ate too fast." Mike said. Amanda was going to protest, but she really needed to go.  
>"Thank you..."<br>"I'll be in the arcade, I think I left my wallet in there."  
>Amanda watched Mike walk away, and she turned to the restroom. When she walked past the stage, which had its red curtains closed, Freddy was peeking through a crack.<br>"This is our chance. They're the only two in the room right now."  
>As the three closed their eyes, and reopened them, their eyes were now black, with white dots. They started to laugh, so silently that no soul could hear them.<p>

-

Amanda walked out of the restroom. She felt much better. Now to go find Mike. As she passed the stage, she heard someone whisper.  
>"Pssst!"<br>Amanda turned her head to the stage.  
>"Mike? Hello, who's there?"<br>"It's me, Mike!" The voice said. It did sound like Mike.  
>"Mike? What are you doing up there?"<br>"I found something, and I want to show you!"  
>"Ok..." Amanda said. She felt uneasy, as if a voice was saying, 'No! Turn around! It's a trap!' She silently jumped onto the stage, and opened the curtains. Darkness.<br>"Mike? It's too dark! I can't see-" She stopped when she saw 2 white dots.  
>"Uh... what the hell...?" Amanda said, her eyes widening in terror.<br>"It's just me, I found some cool goggles, they let people see where other people are in the darkness, well, the person wearing them."  
>It sounded dumb, but she trusted the voice. She saw the silhouette of hands, Mike's, and walked towards them. She saw an outline near the eyes. But, when she got real close, she realized the hands were to big to be Mike's.<br>"Wait... oh cra-" Before she had time to react, the hands grabbed her, and one covered her mouth as she started screaming. It felt similar to when Foxy held her. That meant... oh no. She's been tricked.  
>"Nice job! I didn't think she'd fall for that!" A familiar voice said. It sounded like Bonnie's!<br>"Well, she did, and now we've got her!" A deep voice said. Freddy.  
>"But we still have one problem, the human." Chica said. Freddy grinned.<br>"I know how to fix that." Freddy said, and reached into one of Amanda's pockets. If her mouth wasn't covered, she would have said, 'What are you doing?!' He pulled out two things, her pen and a piece of paper. She would use them to take notes if she needed to use them. Freddy handed them to Bonnie, and Bonnie went to a table, and wrote something on the paper. He put the paper down, turned to Freddy, and grinned. As he walked onto the stage, and went behind the curtains, Amanda heard a door open.  
>"Amanda?" Mike! Amanda tried to squeal, but Freddy tightened his grip.<br>"What the? A note?" She heard footsteps, and heard Mike pick up the paper.  
>"Dear Mike, sorry, but my dad said I needed to go home immediately, so I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye.<br>-Amanda." She heard him say, and sigh. More footsteps, then the opening and closing of a door. Mike left. The three mascots laughed, and turned to Amanda. They had tricked Mike into leaving.

To Be Continued...

**:O**


	7. Chapter 7: You Know Me?

**Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry it took a long time to upload, I was busy with school stuff and ect. But here it is! I'll try to post as soon as I can! And thank you all so much for the feedback, favs, and follows! I never thought I would get this much feedback! **

**I also have another story called 'The Switch up'. It's another FNaF story, so if you haven't yet, go check it out!**

**I also have a Deviantart account aswell. Look up 'AlicornSolarAndLunar'. This story is also posted on there! **

When the robots finally decided to stop laughing, they looked back at Amanda.  
>"Wow, I can't believe your dumb boyfriend fell for that." Bonnie snickered. Amanda's face went red with hate. Mike wasn't dumb. Anyone would fall for that.<br>"Yeah, but now he's out of the way. Time for answers!" Chica exclaimed. Freddy looked at Amanda.  
>"Listen here, girl. We just want to ask you questions. That's it. You cooperate, and we won't hurt you, ok?" Freddy said, his voice sounding as kind as Mike's. It was too kind to be true.<br>"Freddy! You can't be ser-"  
>"I am the leader Chica! I make the decisions!" He snapped. Chica fell silent. Was he telling the truth? Her thoughts were interrupted again.<br>"Well, will you cooperate?" He asked. Amanda thought. She could finally get out of this place. Maybe, if they weren't lying. She could only reply by nodding her head. She felt the hands on her mouth and back move away, freeing her from Freddy's grasp.  
>"Thank you... that hurt..." Amanda said, rubbing her mouth. It felt hot.<br>"Sorry. Didn't mean any harm." He said, which surprised Amanda. Did he just apologise? I thought they were evil... Amanda thought.  
>"Sometimes we act because of hate. Sometimes we can't control it." Freddy said, reading her thoughts. How did he do that?! Freddy walked up to Amanda and looked down at her.<br>"Sorry we had to trick you, but it was necessary. Now, who are you, and why didn't you watch us the first time you came?" He asked. So they did look at her on purpose! But why would they want her name?  
>"I was forced to come here because of my 6 year old brother. I left because you guys didn't strike an interest in me, and there was something disturbingly creepy about you." Amanda immediately regretted saying that last part. Freddy didn't seem to flinch. Bonnie and Chica didn't like that sentence though.<br>"How dare you! My guitar playing is amazing!"  
>"Yeah, and my dancing and singing is ama-"<br>"QUIET YOU TWO!" Freddy yelled, is voice seeming more demonic. His eyes were black with the white dots like before. Bonnie and Chica stared, like they just made the biggest mistake in their lives. Freddy closed his eyes, and turned back to Amanda. He opened them again, but they were back to normal.  
>"I see, but you missed one question..." Amanda gulped. She had a feeling she didn't want them to know her name.<br>"A-A-Ah... Wha-what would that be?" Amanda said, starting to get a bit scared. Freddy knew she knew what the question was, but he still repeated it.  
>"What is your name?" Amanda stared, and the mascots stared back. Chica stared with those dead eyes, Bonnie crossed his arms, getting impatient, but looking amused, and Freddy was staring.<br>"Well?" He said, more roughly. Amanda wouldn't take staring at them anymore.  
>"Fine! It's Amanda! Amanda Eroslia!" Amanda covered her mouth. Saying her last name was a BIG mistake. The mascots seemed to gasp.<br>"WHAT?! Why- But- How- When-?!" Bonnie was stammering.  
>"YOU! You would- I would- and we- but- WHAT?!" Chica copied. Freddy stared in disbelief. Amanda had no idea why they were acting like this.<br>"Wha-What?! Why are you so surprised-" Amanda was cut of when Freddy lunged at her, and... embraced her? Amanda was filled with fright. How did they know her? Amanda was about to speak, but Freddy did instead.  
>"Amanda... Is it you? My... My little Ammy?" Freddy said. Ammy? Who the heck was Ammy? It sounded like a nickname, for her?<br>"How-How do you know me? What's going on?!"  
>"You... You don't remember?" The animatronics said in unison. Amanda shook her head. Their heads went down in sorrow, but Freddy looked up with hatred.<br>"Damn Paul... He made you forget us! Your best friends! Your bestest friend! ME!" Freddy screamed, but it sounded more demonic than before. Freddy looked down at Amanda, and as fast as lightning, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.  
>"HEY! LET ME GO!" Amanda screamed, kicking and thrashing.<br>"Heh, she looks cute like that." Someone said, but it wasn't Freddy. Amanda saw it was quite obvious Bonnie was flirting with her and taking a fancy to her.  
>"I'm taken you- you-"<br>"What? Oh, you mean your boyfriend? Well, what if he doesn't like you? Then do you want to be mine?" He said, grinning. Amanda's face got red again.  
>"NEVER in a million years!"<br>"Come on, I know you like me..."  
>"Both of you, quit it, or I'll make you." Freddy said. Bonnie and Amanda shut up. She didn't know where Freddy was taking her, but that wasn't distracting her, it was the fact the Bonnie kept looking at her as if he were saying:<br>'I'll kill your boyfriend and you'll become mine.'

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Backstory

**Ok, I'll stop bugging you all about DA and The Switch up. XD**

**Also, I am so sorry about the lack of updates! I have been super busy with school and stuff, and have hardy had time to upload this! But here it is! Enjoy!**

Friend or Foe? FNAF: Chapter 8

Amanda decided to stop looking at Bonnie, and look around. They were walking down a hallway. She turned her head to the right, and saw a door that read:

Supply Closet.

The animatronics stopped. They turned to the left. When Amanda turned her head right, she saw a room. It had a chair, a desk with TVs, a poster, and cobwebs. The Security Office.  
>"Why did you bring me here?" Amanda asked. Freddy grabbed her and set her on the chair. Chica walked to the right, and pressed a button on the wall, and a huge metal door came crashing down. Bonnie did the same, but on the left.<br>"We wanted to talk... Alone." Freddy said. He turned his head to Chica and Bonnie, and nodded. Chica walked up to Amanda.  
>"Well, when you were 5, you loved coming here. You loved us. You would sit on my lap, and I would tell you stories and get you pizza. Remember?" Chica asked, hopefully. Amanda thought for a bit. She replied with the shaking of her head. Chica sighed. She moved back, and Bonnie took her place.<br>"You had this thing for guitars. And Bunnies. You loved when I played. I would hide this toy guitar so we could play together. And I would always hold you and hug you. You loved it. Ring a bell?" Bonnie explained. Amanda still shook her head. Bonnie looked sad, the wandered off.  
>"Where's he going?" Amanda asked.<br>"Probably sulking. He's always like that." Replied Freddy, who was now in front of Amanda.  
>"I was your favorite. You loved to watch me. I would come down stage and give you a piece of cake. You would dance around and sing the songs we played. I would also give you a piggy back ride." He said. Amanda didn't remember this at all. Were they lying? No, they looked dead serious. And... sad. Could they feel? Did they have feelings? And plus, how would Paul make her forget something she 'once loved'? And her favourite was Freddy? It seemed to her if she was young she would love Foxy...<p>

Foxy.

That Bastard. Where was he? Shouldn't he be here too? Whatever. She would rather not see him.  
>"You still don't remember..." Freddy's voice broke into her thoughts.<br>"How can you read my mind? Aren't you just a robot...?" Amanda asked.  
>"Well, these suits used to be just robots. I loved them. Same with my other 5 friends. We would always go here."<br>'He speaks as if he was a human...'  
>"Then, one day, there was a... Terrible man..."<br>"A man...?"  
>"Yes, but he was disguised as another mascot, people called, 'Golden Freddy'." Amanda didn't like where this was going. Was this going to explain how they knew her?<br>"He, lured me and 4 of my friends backstage. And he..."  
>Amanda waited for the terrible words to come...<br>"... He killed us..."  
>Amanda covered her mouth. A man killed 5 innocent children?! What the hell?! No wonder the place had had lots of hate.<br>"We were only 5 year olds. Well, one of us was 6 and another was 7. The 7 year old is still alive. Something like Mike Sh... Sh... Ugh, I don't remember. But anyway..." Mike? As in, Mike Schmidt? Well, it could be any Mike...  
>"He, got caught, but we were never found. The last thing we remembered was a black figure, with a white face. There was another. Another child. The oldest. We found another suit. We... 'Gave him life', but, it's a long story. Eventually, we just forgot who we were. We accepted that we were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. We thought we would forever be lonely, until a certain 5 year old girl appeared..." Freddy put his hands on Amanda's shoulders. She was going to resist, but after all the pain Freddy went through, she let him.<br>"You. You changed us, Amanda. You made us feel like people again, have feelings. Even love..." Amanda wanted to cry for them. They were innocent children who were murdered and turned into robots. Haunted robots. It was so sad.  
>"Wait, if you were stuffed when you were 5 year olds, and you met me when I was 5-"<br>"We met you 2 years later after the murder."  
>"So that means you were all 7, except the guy who was 6, so he would have been 8. And if you are 2 years older than me... You guys are basically 17 and 18 years old..."<br>"Yes."  
>Amanda couldn't believe she just solved all of that. No wonder these 'children' had bad mouths and minds, sorta. They were basically teenagers! So that explained why a certain someone liked her...<br>Bonnie...  
>Her thoughts were interrupted when Bonnie came back in, looking calmer.<br>"Cooled your jets Bunny Boy?" Chica said. Amanda literally jumped. She got so interested in what Freddy said that she forgot about Chica's presence. The chicken had been silently standing in the corner of the room. Must of been hard to hear about the story of her unwanted reincarnation.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You looked pretty upset that your-" Chica started giggling.  
>"My what?!"<br>"That your GIRLFRIEND doesn't remember you!" Chica bursted out laughing then. Bonnie looked like he was going to punch her in the face, but Freddy gave him a 'back off' look, so he just leaned against the wall next to the left door, his face red with embarrassment and anger. The next words that came out of Amanda's mouth were not what she thought she would say.  
>"You should stop making fun of him Chica."<br>Chica stared in surprise. She didn't expect her to say that either.  
>"What?"<br>"Bonnie doesn't like you making fun of him."  
>"I'm just teasing! And plus, why do you care? Don't you hate him?"<br>Amanda thought. Why DID she care? Then the words just came out again.  
>"Maybe, but I don't want to keep hearing you two bickering."<br>Chica was about to reply, but Freddy did instead.  
>"That would be nice. Chica, why don't you go make some pizza? I'm sure our guest is hungry." Right on cue, Amanda's stomach grumbled. Amanda's face was red with embarrassment. Freddy giggled. Chica was going to object, but decided it was best not to, and left the room, opening the right door.<br>"Thank you. Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked.  
>"I don't know. The words just randomly came out." Amanda said. It was true, as if someone was making her say it.<br>"Well, thanks..."  
>"Hate to interrupt, but there is someone at the door." Freddy said. A loud banging could then be heard on the left door. Someone was talking. It sounded like an accent, and a voice box glitching. It sounded terribly familiar...<br>"Oh, should I...?"  
>"*sigh* I guess."<br>"Open up the door!" A voice could be heard.  
>"I am! Jeez!" Bonnie said. He pressed the 'door' button on the wall. When the doors opened with a loud screech, Amanda could see one glowing white orb. An eye.<br>"Uh... who is that...?"  
>Bonnie didn't answer, but instead, pressed the 'light' button. When the lights flashed on the animatronic, Amanda immediately became horrified and terrified.<p>

Foxy.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Nighttime

**Hazzah! I'm not dead! Hooray! :D**

Friend or Foe? FNAF: Chapter 9

No time to react. The fox became a red blur, smacked Amanda against the wall, and threw his hook to her throat.  
>"No!" Bonnie yelled, and charged towards the fox.<br>"Touch me and ye will see tis hook in er throat!" He yelled, not bothering to look at him. Bonnie was going to protest, but stopped. Freddy looked extremely pissed off. Chica wasn't back. Where was she?!  
>"Now, where were we...?" The animatronic fox put his face up to Amanda's. "Oh yeah, I was just going to say..." He pushed harder, and Amanda could feel all her air get blown out of her lungs.<br>"NO ONE RUNS FROM ME!"  
>"STOP."<br>Foxy decided to turn around. Freddy looked very menacing. All of a sudden, he had blood coming from his eyes and mouth, and his eyes were black with tiny white pupils. "You piece of junk..."  
>That got his attention. Angry, Foxy dropped Amanda, and turned to the bear.<br>"What did ye just call me?"  
>"Junk. Look at you. Half of your fur is missing, you have a broken jaw, eyelids, EVERYTHING. And, you have blood on your fur and mouth, everyone has forgotten you, you useless fox..." That made him snap. Foxy charged toward Freddy, but he was prepared. Freddy bent down, and at the right moment, kicked the fox in the jaw. While stunned, Freddy kicked him in the stomach, across the room. He smacked into the wall with a loud bang!<br>"Get Chica."  
>"What?"<br>"I said get Chica. I have an idea." Bonnie, nodding to Amanda, ran past Freddy through the right door, and bolted down the hallway.  
>"Why are ye protecting er? Don't ya kill all the security guards?"<br>"She isn't a guard. She's a guest." Freddy muttered something else, but Amanda didn't hear it. Foxy started laughing. It sound like metal scraping against metal.  
>"Ye think she wants to STAY?! Please, everyone wouldn't want to stay at this house of fear!" What did Freddy say...?<br>'I should probably run...' Amanda turned to the door, but the hook once again went around her neck.  
>"Ye ain't goin' anywhere."<br>"Release her. She is not part of this." Foxy grinned. He gave that same face...  
>"Actually, she is. Hands off FazFuck. I found her first!" Freddy got REALLY pissed now. He charged at the Fox with great speed. Foxy turned around, but he wasn't quick enough. Freddy slammed into him, pushing Amanda onto the floor with a loud bang. Freddy squeezed Foxy's throat, and Foxy was ripping Freddy's arm.<br>"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" Freddy screamed. It was very loud, demonic, and would probably give anyone nightmares. Amanda took this as her chance to run. She bolted to the right door.  
>"Don't ye go anywhere!"<br>"Amanda! RUN!"  
>She obeyed the bear, not because she wanted to. She had to. She bolted down the hallway, and into the dining room. She heard the sound of pots and pans, and she smelled pizza. She followed it, and it led to a door. She was about to open the door, but decided to knock first. About five seconds later, the chicken opened the door.<br>"Pizza isn't done."  
>"I don't care about the pizza! Foxy is attacking Freddy!"<br>"WHAT?!" Chica slammed past her and went down the hallway.  
>"Well, that escalated quickly." Amanda turned around, to find the purple bunny.<br>"WHERE have you been?!"  
>"Uh... doing stuff..."<br>"What?!"  
>"Um... stuff..." Amanda face palmed, and followed Chica. She was at the corner. Foxy was on top of a beaten up Freddy.<br>"And now, ye shall be destroyed!" He raised his hook, and to crush Freddy's face.  
>"NOOOO!" Chica screamed. Foxy stopped. Wait, what? He turned to Chica.<br>"C-C-Chica...?" He had a sad expression. Chica stared with sadness and shock. Thousands of thoughts went through her head. Their history, everything they had been through, for nothing?  
>"I should a have listened to Freddy. You really don't care. You just used me to get attention didn't you?"<br>"N-N-N-No! Chica, lass-"  
>"I don't want to hear your bullshit Foxy!" Chica cried, and ran off. What just happened? Well, it was a distraction. Freddy punched Foxy in the jaw, and the impact sent him to the corner of the left hall. Freddy turned to him, and the fox ran. Freddy turned to Amanda.<br>"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, but I can't let anyone take you from me ever again."  
>"Wait... What?" Amanda questioned, but was answered with a punch to the head, knocking her out cold.<p>

Amanda's eyes slowly opened. She felt dizzy. She remembered Foxy, he attacked, Freddy and him fought, Chica stormed off, and Freddy knocked her out. Where was she? It was cold in the room though. She forced her eyes open. There was a table, on it looked like a grey skeleton. When she looked to her right, she got one of the biggest scares in her life. Heads. There were heads of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. Some were hollow, and some had eyes. They terrified her. She must be backstage. But why did they bring her here? She remembered something.

'At night, if you get caught, they stuff you inside a suit, and you die, and haunt the suit forever...'

If she stayed, she could get stuffed! She had to get out, but her legs wouldn't obey. She looked down, to see they had been tied up. Her arms were tied up too. Then, the door opened.  
>"I can't believe that bear made me do this." It was Foxy. He looked at Amanda. "Arr, looks like the lass was caught and tied."<br>"Let me go!"  
>"'Fraid me can't do that luv. I was told to guard ye."<br>"By Freddy?"  
>"Ye be right."<br>Foxy hated Freddy. Maybe she could trick him into letting her go. Most likely not, but it was worth a try.  
>"Well, if you don't like Freddy, then why don't you let me go?"<br>"And why would I do that?"  
>"Because he told you to guard me. You don't want to do what he says, so let me go. Show him you are the boss of yourself." Amanda didn't think that it would work, but it looked like the pirate was thinking about it. After waiting a few seconds, he sighed.<br>"Fine, I'll let ye go lass, but not cause I want to!"  
>"Um, thank you?" He cut the ropes on her arms and legs, pulled her up to her feet, and opened the door. She walked out with caution. The fox didn't flinch. She walked out, expecting him to jump out at her, but he didn't. Strange. Amanda looked at the clock, and almost yelled.<p>

12:00AM

That was when the night shift started, wasn't it? Then that meant...

Oh no. She had to run and hide, or Foxy would get her. Without thinking, she ducked under one of the tables. It was good the covering was long, it could offer a better hiding space. She heard the fox come out of the room, saying things like 'get back here!' And 'Ye can't hide forever!'. Amanda covered her mouth to prevent from making any noise. The fox stuck around for awhile, until giving up and going to the pirate cove. Amanda waited. She had thousands of thoughts in her head. Should she run? Should she stay? She decided it would be best to wait. Maybe she could wait out the night somehow.

It felt like hours had passed. Her eyes were getting droopy, but she fought to keep them open. She decided to peek up at the clock on the wall. 3:00AM. Only three hours had passed. There was not a lot of activity. Bonnie and Chica came in the room every now and then, but they acted strange. They smelled worse than usual, they stayed extremely still, and make disgustingly creepy groaning sounds. Amanda had stayed well hidden, and Foxy had not moved. She heard someone move. She looked under the tables. No one. She could hear the footsteps, but could not see anyone. Then she saw it. She just saw in the darkness someone walking. They were cloaked in darkness. The figure let out a deep laugh. Freddy. Freddy didn't come from the stage. He came from the hallway. He must have been at the office. Then he spoke  
>"Amanda..." She froze. She looked at pirate cove, looking for more detail, realizing the curtains were wide open. Foxy must have told Freddy she was gone. She was much more scared now.<br>"I know your here, love. Just come out and come to me. I won't hurt you..."  
>Amanda felt a new feeling. Something strong was making her want to go to him, but she fought it. Each time Freddy said something, the feeling became stronger. Eventually, it became so strong she held on to one of the legs of the table.<br>"Amanda, stop hiding. If you come out, we can have fun. We can play, sing songs, free hugs, everything. Just like the old days." He said with a sweet tone. Amanda was starting to crawl over to the direction of the voice. 'No!' She told herself. 'He's using magic! Don't go over there! He'll kill you!' Amanda fought a bit too hard, because she hit one of the chairs. Quiet. She heard footsteps. They were coming in her direction. She rolled to the other table as quickly and as quietly as possible. Freddy was next to the chair she kicked.  
>"So you are here... Come out, I know you're here. Come to Freddy..."<br>Damn, the feeling! It was taking her over, she groaned in pain. She was clenching her teeth, fists, and her muscles. Suddenly, a foot landed next to her table.  
>"Don't make me look under there..." Amanda stayed still. If she tried to move to another table, he would defiantly hear her, and he would catch her. The feeling was so strong it hurt her brain. How could she fight it so well? Her thoughts broke when she saw a shadow and two glowing orbs in the corner of her eye. Terrified, she slowly turned to be face to face with Freddy.<br>"Hello love."  
>Amanda tried to move away. But he grabbed her leg, and pulled her closer.<br>"Ah-Ah-Ah! Where do you think your going?" He said with a childish tone. She hated when people did that. Except, this was a robot.  
>"Let me go!" She said, but not so loud. Freddy was here, she didn't want anyone else. He grabbed her other leg, and pulled her so close, so that his face was over hers. She tried to move away, but her pushed his arms on hers, and his legs were pushing her legs down. He had her trapped.<br>"You've been a naughty girl, running out of your room." He said putting his face closer to hers. She responded by moving her head to the side. "I think I'll have to punish you..."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

Friend or Foe? Chapter 10

She tried to kick him off her, but he was too strong. She thought. She had to get away. He might not stuff her, but she was afraid of what he would do. She needed to distract him. Hmm... What if she called out to Bonnie? He liked her, and he might take it the wrong way. That could work.  
>"BONNIE!" She screamed as loud as she could. Freddy was confused. "BONNIE HELP!" She heard it echo loudly. He had to hear it. Freddy covered her mouth.<p>

But, in the west hallway, the bunny heard her. She was in trouble. He needed to help.  
>"Don't worry, Amanda. I'm coming!" He said as he headed for the party room.<p>

"Now, now, I can't have you screaming like that." He said, unaware that Bonnie was on his way. "Now, what shall I-" He was interrupted by a purple fist colliding with his head. The impact sent him a couple feet away. The bunny looked at the girl.  
>"Hello luv. Heard you call." He winked at her. She blushed. Wait, his eyes were fine. Freddys were black. What was going on? Her thoughts were interrupted when Freddy slammed into the other animatronic. They started attacking each other violently. This was her chance to escape. But where? She had to think fast though. Not the stage, back room, bathroom...<p>

The bathroom!

She could hide in one of the stalls. She looked to the two battling robots. They seemed too distracted to notice her crawling away. She was making her way to the bathroom. She heard one of the doors open, and Chica walked out, making a groaning sound. The same Bonnie made. She went over to the robots. Time was of the essence. She got to the hallway, and dove into the ladies restroom. She crawled to the last stall, and went under the door, and locked it. She looked for anything to help barricade it. Noting but toilet paper rolls. Damn it. She would have to just stay put. She could hear the banging stop. They had to of noticed she was gone. She slowed down her breathing, to stay hidden and quiet, incase they snuck in. After nothing but silence, something moved. It wasn't an animatronic, because it was music. The party room music. As it played, a shadow could be seen just outside the bathroom. Chica? She couldn't tell, it was too dark.  
>"Come out to play..." It said. It was Freddy! What the fuck?! Why was HE of all of them in the LADIES bathroom!? Pervert! .<br>"Amanda, I know you're in here. Where else would you have gone?" He said. Oh no. The feeling. It came back, but it was much stronger. She could resist anymore. She pushed the door open, and her legs pulled her out. Freddy turned to her, and grinned.  
>"Finally. I was thinking that spell wouldn't work on you." He said, as he took a step forward. "Should we resume, before the blasted bunny interfered?"<br>She backed up, but was stopped by the wall. She was trapped. What happened to Bonnie? Was he ok?  
>"S-S-Stay away from me you monster!" She screamed. She had the energy to speak up! "I'd rather die than be near you or with you!"<br>"Really~?" He said. His eyes and mouth suddenly lit up, and started flashing. Then she heard something play. March of the Toreadors. "Then why don't you become part of the family?"  
>"NO!"<br>"C'mon, come to Freddy~"  
>He said, and reached for her. As he tried to grab her, she ducked, and tried to move past him, but he stayed in front of her. He finally grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up to his face. She tried to knee him in the stomach. It had no effect, except it made her knee hurt.<br>"I think you'd be a-"  
>He was interrupted by the loud sound of a bell... Or a clock.<p>

6:00AM

Freddy froze. The blood on him suddenly faded, his eyes and mouth stopped flashing, and his eyes turned to normal. He looked at her.  
>"Amanda? What happened-?" He stopped. He remembered. It had been nighttime. "What did I do? Did I hurt you?!"<br>"Well, you tried to do something 'dirty' to me in the Dining area, and you were just about to do god knows what to me. Can you let me go?"  
>Freddy lowered her to the ground, and dropped her. He looked around. He then turned back to Amanda.<br>"Let's see if the others are ok."

"You guys ok?"  
>"I remember fighting you, then blacking out. But I think I'm ok."<br>"I don't remember anything."  
>"Amanda, we locked you backstage. How did you get out?" Freddy said as he turned to Amanda. She gave him a grumpy look and crossed her arms.<br>"I convinced Foxy to let me go."  
>"What?! That stupid fox..."<br>"You know, locking me up is not a good way to make me love you. I should be in love with Foxy if any of you."  
>"I'm insulted!" Bonnie yelled.<br>"Bunny boy, keep it down."  
>"Shut up, Chica!"<br>"Shut up both of you."  
>Silence. Freddy looked to the clock.<br>"Guys, we have half an hour until the pizzeria opens." Freddy turned to Amanda. "You will have to hide."  
>"And WHY would I do that?"<br>"Because you'll get in trouble if the staff find out you've been here all night."  
>Amanda was about to argue, but he was right. She went to the bathroom, again. She decided to wait until the place was crowded to leave.<p>

-

Amanda heard a lot of chatting. She knew it was safe to come out. She peeked out of the bathroom and observed. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were playing, people were eating, everything was normal. She stepped out. She looked around, and she almost jumped at who she saw. Mike. She made her way to him.  
>"Mike!"<br>Mike turned around, and smiled.  
>"Amanda! I didn't think I'd catch you here. What are you doing here?"<br>"We need to talk in private." He nodded, and they made their way to the arcade. No one was there.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Mike, I never needed to leave the pizzeria without saying goodbye," she started, and Mike looked confused. "the band pulled me behind the curtains, and tricked you into leaving with that note."  
>"What?!"<br>"And I've been stuck in here ALL NIGHT." She said. She had been feeling pretty exhausted.  
>"Well, that explains why you look like you haven't slept in a long time. Those robots will pay!" Amanda couldn't help it anymore. She hugged Mike. He hugged her back. She felt scared. She didn't trust this place anymore.<br>"I never want to come back here again."  
>"Me neither. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."<p>

As they embraced, two yellow eyes were peeking through the door to pirates cove. Foxy. 'Look at the lads.' He thought. 'They be lovers alright. Freddy and Bonnie will not be happy 'bout this. We need to get rid of the lad there.'  
>His burning eyes focused on the 'lad' he was thinking about. Mike.<p>

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: The Owner

Friend or Foe? FNaF: Chapter 11

Amanda pulled away from Mike when she felt better. He nodded, and they started towards the door to the dining area, but a voice made them freeze.

"Aye, where do ye think ye're going?" The all too familiar pirate voice said behind the door to Pirate's Cove. Amanda gasped, and hid behind Mike. Mike stared at the fox.

"What do you want?"

"The lass, and yer death."

As he said that, he pounced at Mike, but a purple arm seized his stomach, and dropped him on the ground.

"Now, now, Foxy. No violence during the day!" The bunny said, waving his finger back and fourth at the fox. He growled in displeasure.

"What do ye want? Can't ye see I'm busy?"

"Yes, but boss said not to touch her, and I would be happy if you did that." He said. He turned to Amanda, and gave her a wink. She blushed. Mike stood his ground. Foxy slowly got up.

"Ye ain't the boss of me!"

"But I am."

Foxy turned to Amanda's direction, but she wasn't looking at her. She slowly turned around, to see Freddy looking at the pirate. Mike turned, and gasped in surprise. Freddy lowered his gaze to Amanda. He smiled.

"Hello love. How's life treating you? And who's your friend?" He asked, but it sounded... Off... Mike frowned. Amanda got the courage to fully turn around, and look up at the bear. His bow tie and top hat was glossy, as usual, and his fur seemed the same; dirty, but untouched. Now that she looked at him better, he was still scary up close, even in the daytime.

"Freddy, this is my boyfriend, Mike. You know, the one you tricked into leaving last night!" She said, her temper slightly rising. "It wasn't very polite, was it?"

"My, my, Amanda. What's with the attitude all of a sudden? You act as if we tried to murder him or something." He said, crossing his arms. He looked to the fox across the room, and frowned. "And you've been a bad fox, leaving your cove, and trying to kill one of our guests! You should be punished!"

"Boyfriend?" Bonnie asked, anger rising in his voice. "You mean, friend that's a boy, right?"

"No, it's more than that, Bonnie. We've been dating for quite awhile." Mike finally spoke. He put an arm around Amanda. Bonnie's face became red with jealousy. How dare he, stealing his Amanda! He found her first! She was his, she belonged to him!

"She's mine, loser! I found her first! She's mine, mine only!" He screamed. He thought he could win her, but this guy had to come along and ruin it! He would win her, one way or another!

"Bonnie, since when did ye turn yandere?" Foxy asked, confused and surprised. Bonnie never acted like this. Sure, sometimes he was flirty around pretty girls, like Freddy, but this was different. Bonnie turned his head to the fox, fueled with anger.

"Excuse me?! You have no right to talk to me, 'lad'!"

"If ye talk to me like that again, I'll rip yer face off!"

Bonnie was dead silent. In 87', he remembered how 'BonBon' had ripped his face off, when they were fighting. He was stronger than he thought then, even ripped one of his arms off. They had been scrapped, but he always had dreams of him killing him in his sleep. And when Foxy caused the bite, he didn't get destroyed! They just kept him for no reason! Foxy and Bonnie glared at each other, none daring to move their gazes. Amanda and Mike looked at each other. This was their chance to run. Amanda backed up, but forgot Freddy was behind her, and when she collided against his stomach, his arms wrapped around her.

"What's this? Leaving so soon?" He asked, leaning his head close to her's. "But we were just going to have fun..."

"Leave her alone!" Mike yelled. He grabbed Freddy's arm, and tried to pull it away from Amanda, but his grip was too strong. Freddy just chuckled in amusement, and pushed Mike into the wall with his foot. Amanda's eyes widened.

"No! Mike!" She yelled, while struggling against Freddy. Freddy turned to Foxy and Bonnie. They were still glaring at each other.

"You two! Quit glaring! Bonnie, hold Amanda, Foxy..." Freddy said handing a struggling Amanda to Bonnie, and looked at the pirate fox. "... You may have the pleasure of killing Mike."

"NO!" Amanda screamed, struggling against Bonnie, but her muscles were no match for the Bunny. Foxy grinned.

"Why, thank ye Freddy. But first, I have some business to catch up on, old business." He said, as he went over to Mike's unconscious body.

"No! Foxy! Please don't!"

"You all will stop what you're all doing."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was a jolly looking man. He wore a black business suit, with a red tie. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked very friendly.

"Um, who are you?" Amanda asked, and tried to pivot her body towards him. "I've never seen you before."

"My apologies, where are my manners? My name is Fredrick Kirk. But please, call me Fredrick. I am the owner of this restaurant." He moved towards her, pulled her out of Bonnie's grasp, and let her go. "Say, you look familiar. Do I know you somewhere?"

"You should. It's Amanda. Amanda Eroslia." Freddy said, his eyes darkening. "She used to love us, but Paul took her away for some odd reason."

"Oh, I remember you now. Ah, me and Paul were very close," He said, and his gaze lifted onto Freddy. "And Freddy was very close to you. I should say, he's been very fond of you."

"Wait, I wouldn't say that-"

"You don't know what happened to my mother?" Amanda asked, interrupting Freddy. They turned to her, and shook their heads. Amanda sighed. "She used to work here, but one night, one of you as-, uh, jerks caught her and broke her back. She was rushed to hospital, but she didn't make it. After that, dad never came back. I believed that it was just an accident, but after what I've witnessed, one of you did it on purpose!"

"Amanda, remember, they are not themselves at night. In the day, they are allowed to do as they please," he started, and his eyes became weary. "But at night, a darkness within them takes over them, and they are not in control of themselves. They rarely are in fact. And I am sorry for the loss of your mother, for I do not know who did it."

Amanda looked at the animatronics with curiosity. They didn't budge. Freddy looked sad, his eyes dark. Bonnie looked guilty, and stared at the ground. Then Foxy, he was unreadable. He had a look that could show sadness, but he looked normal too. They were all unreadable. Amanda shook her head.

"Well, Fredrick. I was on my way with Mike when these possessive jerks stopped us!" She said, pointing at Mike, who was starting to wake up. Fredrick shook his head.

"I am sorry about that. I have no idea what they have done," as he said this, he shot a glare at the robots, who shuddered in guilt. "But they are known to be like that. How may I make their behavior up to you?"

Amanda was silent. What could he do? Leave her and Mike alone? Free food? Shut down? Many choices popped into her head. Too many to choose.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Deal and New Friendship

**School is mean; that's all I have to say ;-;**

Friend or Foe? FNAF: Chapter 12

Amanda pondered what she could possibly get. Then, Chica came in and looked around in confusion. She was silent, but then finally decided to speak.

"Uh, what's happening here?"

"Oh, Chica. Where have you been?"

"Uh, making all the pizzas, by myself!" She said, throwing a look at Bonnie. He glared back. Fredrick sighed, and walked over to Amanda.

"I would like to make a deal with you, Miss Eroslia," He started, and Amanda nodded her, head, wanting to hear him out. "I will program them to not go near you, if you spend one day with them; don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"What?! No way! After all they've done, I'm not going near them!" She yelled, crossed her arms, and looked away with a huff. Freddy sighed, walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a death look.

"Please, Amanda. We've been very lonely. Please, it would mean a lot to us. Think about it, we wouldn't talk or go near you, and just this once. We won't hurt you. We may seem like monsters, but we're people on the inside, literally."

Amanda suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. What was wrong with her? These guys had been assholes; Stalked her, flirted with her, bossed her around, captured her, attempt that, and been possessive! But, Freddy was right. They were still like people, and they should have one time of fun... What was she even...?

"Uhhhh, fine! But, remember the deal!" Amanda put out her hand, and Fredrick shook it. He nodded to the others, who went out to the Show Stage, but Foxy remained. Fredrick looked back to Amanda,

"Of course, meet us in the Show Area at 10:00PM," he demanded. Amanda's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. What? "It's not as late as it sounds."

And with that, he followed the trio out of the room, leaving Amanda with a pondering Foxy. She looked over to him, and broke the silence that hung between them.

"Yandere?" Amanda asked. Foxy looked at her with confusion. "What's that mean?"

"Really?" Foxy asked. Amanda frowned. Foxy sighed. "It's when someone will even dare to kill to get someone to fall in love with them."

"Really? So Bonnie..."

"Ye're right. Did ye hear what he said to Mike? That proves it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Then the silence came back to push away sound. They both remained silent. Amanda didn't want to make the situation more awkward, so she turned to leave. But, a question suddenly popped into her head. She turned her head to Foxy, who didn't move.

"Why are you being so nice?" Foxy looked up.

"What do ye mean? I'm as rude as the other lads."

"No, you're not. You haven't been chasing me ever since I came back. You don't like me like Freddy and Bonnie do. Why?"

"Because ye remind me of me sister."

Amanda's face became pale. Foxy's sister? Who was that? His face looked grim. He clearly didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted him to open up to her. Maybe he wasn't as evil as she thought. But that didn't explain their first encounter. But she still wanted to know.

"Who was she?"

"None of yer business."

"Please, I won't tell anyone. Not a soul! I just want to know a bit more about you."

Foxy looked up at her. There was obviously question in his eyes, but also a kind of sadness. What happened to his sister? Who was his sister? Foxy sighed heavily, and looked at her, and placed a metallic hand on the stage, silently urging her to sit down next to him. She obliged. She gave him a 'tell me about her' look, and he nodded.

"She was a very pretty girl, even though she didn't think so. Her name was Emily, she had blue eyes, and brown hair in a ponytail, like ye. Sure, we bickered a lot, but we still loved each other, even if we didn't know about it at the time. Then, there came the day I was murdered, and placed into this accursed suit. She would always ask mom to come back here, praying she would find me, always hoping for a miracle.  
>"Then, when the place reopened, the 'Grand Re-Opening', she had walked around the restaurant, looking for me, but I wasn't lookin' for 'er. I had heard the party music on the last day, and wandered towards it. I crashed their party, and I hardly remember it. Lads screamed, the Toys 'ad no idea what to do, the staff were frightened, but Emily showed up. She could sense me presence inside the suit, but he knew she could. He possessed me, and made me open me mouth, over 'er head, and..."<p>

Amanda gasped in shock. The Bite of 87. But that's not what she remembered! She remembered it happening here...

"I know what ye be thinking. That ain't what happened. But it is. Paul took you to Fredrick, to get yer memories of this place removed, he couldn't bear you remembering such tragedies."

"Wait, you know about this? Why haven't you told the others?"

"Because they would become bloodthirsty for yer father's blood." Amanda gasped. Foxy nodded. "Revenge. That's what fuels us. That was a reason I attacked ye the first time you came this year. One side of me didn't recognize you, while the other thought you left us because of my mistake."

Amanda started tearing up. So many lives were lost, so many had vanished at the place she had once loved. She had had birthday parties, celebrated, and much more at this Pizzeria, but one day, it had all vanished, and now, it was starting to come back to her.

She then started to feel dizzy. All this talk had suddenly made her tired.

"Foxy, don't take this the wrong way but..." Amanda suddenly yawned, and Foxy chuckled. "Can I crash with you tonight? I feel safer around you."

"Sure," he said, knowing that she would need to get a good sleep before the 'party' with the others. "I can make a little something for ye."

"Thank yo-" Amanda suddenly stopped as her eyes suddenly closed, and she slipped into the dream world. Foxy caught her sleeping body, and scooped her up.

"Aye, I regret the way I first met ye," he said to himself, and to Amanda's sleeping life form. "But I swear, I'll do all I can to protect ye from those monsters."

And with that, he headed to Pirate's Cove.


	13. Chapter 13: Something Developing

Friend or Foe? FNaF: Chapter 13

Amanda was walking around Freddy Fazbear's pizza, late at night. She didn't know what was going on, but she saw five animatronics up ahead. She noticed four of them were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The other one seemed to be a blue cat, or something, with a pink necklace. She was screaming at them, saying how horrible they were, and how they turned her into a monster. Then she pounced at them, and the dream ended.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly, and looked at her surroundings. She was in Pirate Cove. She remembered falling asleep next to Foxy. She looked to her side, and saw she was leaning against Foxy. By instinct, she moved away from him, and she heard his eyes open, and his head tilting towards her. They stared at each other.

"I... I'm sorry."

"It be fine, lass. It be me fault," Foxy replied. "I couldn't find anything soft for ye, so..."

"What about that tail I found laying around?"

"Ye wouldn't want that. It 'ave a complicated endoskeleton. It wouldn't be comfy."

Amanda sighed. She looked at her watch, which she forgot was in her pocket. 10:30. Wouldn't her family be worried about her? Was she marked missing? She didn't know, but she had made a deal with Mr. Kirk. She had to hang out with those monsters. They were literal demons. They were evil, malicious, dark, and murderers. She didn't want to go anywhere near them.

"Ye can't trust them." Amanda looked at Foxy with surprise, and confusion. "They won't let ye leave. They'll either keep ye captive, or stuff ye."

"What? Why?"

"Because they don't want to let ye go. They are possessive. They won't honor the deal."

"What?! But Fredrick said-"

"Fredrick has no power the realm of souls. He cannot control 'em. They are free ta do what they be wantin'."

Amanda sighed. Now she wanted to call off the deal. But it was too late. What was she supposed to do? What if they attack her when she isn't looking?

"I'll try to protect ye."

"Thank you..."

Amanda walked out of the arcade. After looking at her clock, which read 10:00 PM, she walked in front of the show stage. The curtains were closed, but she could feel the animatronics' presence behind the curtains, and she knew they could feel her. She stood there silently, and waited for one of them to come out, but she instead was greeted with the curtains opening, and stage lights shining on the three animatronics. Amanda's jaw was open with shock. What was going on?

"Hello~" Freddy said on the stage. "We thought we'd say hi with a grand entrance."

"Uh, ok..." Amanda said, awkwardly. "You aren't gonna back stab me, right?"

"Of course not~" Bonnie said, after a pause. "Why would we?"

"Because you guys are possessive jerks?" The band was silent. "Yeah, if you back stab me, I'm going to kill you all."

"Hehehe, you look cute when you're serious." Bonnie said while giggling, with a sly smile.

"Oh, shut up." Amanda snapped. "I don't like you."

"You will soon."

"Bonnie, stop scaring her. No wonder you never get a date!" Chica laughed.

"Says the chicken who's in love with a creepy fox that cares abut no one and nothing, and never will!"

Chica was silent. Chica was in love with Foxy? Amanda would never have guessed it. Bonnie seemed to really hurt her. Amanda wanted to do something about it.

"Bonnie, that is incorrect!" She snapped. "Foxy is really nice when you get to know him! He's not a selfish jerk! You are!"

Bonnie seemed surprised, and so did Chica, and then out of the blue, Amanda received a big hug from Chica. Amanda was shocked, but the hug wasn't tight, and didn't hurt. It felt... comforting.

"Do-Do you mean that?"

"Well... yes."

"Th-Thank you so much..."

"No problem," Amanda started uncomfortably. "I guess..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
